When everything crashes down
by Charmed Phoebe 1982
Summary: Lost OC story, need some male oc's too only got 1 so far
1. Intro

When everything crashes down: OC story

**Full Name (include middle if they have it):**

**What character is typically called:**

**Age:**

**Hometown/Country:**

**Current Residence/Living Situation(include pets if they exist!):**

**Sawyer Nicknames :**

**Why were they on the plane :**

**Why were they in Sydney :**

**Connections to other Losties :**

**Friends (and why):**

**Enemies (and why):**

**Pairings :**

**Possessions (if Sawyer stole anything from their luggage, please note it here also):**

**Appearance :**

**Occupation :**

**Backstory (include family, personality, and possible flashbacks here):**

**Group (Fuselage or Tail section only!): **

**Hobbies, important likes/dislikes, allergies, other info, or requests: **


	2. authors note

So far all OC's are accepted with one exception one person that managed to shorten the application form and actually had the nerve to ignore my message, so you know fill in the whole form or get a plane ticket to get of the island


	3. Chapter 1 Pilot

**Chapter 1 Pilot**

Cami woke up in the jungle due to a noise in the bushes. So she tried to get up but failed since she did hit her head pretty hard during the crash. "Hello is there anyone here?" There was no answer just the same noise so she made her second attempt only to get knocked over by a golden Labrador who ran away just as sudden as he came. A few minutes later she spotted Jack. "Hey are you all right? " "Yes I am ", Jack said ignoring the pain he was in. "My name is Jack I am a doctor". "Cami". " How does my head look because it hurts like hell"? "It has a bleeding cut but it doesn't look to deep". "Do you remember how you hit your head?" "It's kind of blurry but I think one of those food cars came flying at me". "Any dizziness, blurry sight, nausea, headache, sensitive to the sun"? "Yep". "Well Cami you got yourself a concussion". "Oh". "When we get on the beach you should try to find a spot in the shadows and avoid moving around too much".

***

"Help. Help. Somebody help me. Ahh, my leg. " "Give me a hand. You there come over here and help. On the count of three: 1,2,3. " "Help. Somebody please help me". "Ok get him out of here get him as far away from the engine as possible". "Help me please I am having contractions". "How many months pregnant are you?" "I am nearly 8 months. " "How far apart are they coming?" "I don't know, a few just happened. " " Hey hey get away from there. " "Listen to me you are gonna be ok. But you have to sit absolutely still. " "Hey you, come over here. I need you to get this woman away from the fumes. Take her over there and if her contractions occur any closer than 3 minutes apart come and get me". "Oh you have got to be kidding me. Hey what's your name? " "It's Jack".

****

Miauw Miauw "Damn Queen how did you get here?" "Hey Red she ain't gonna answer you". "Wow genius exactly how long did it take you to come up with that?" "Ann, Luke, George where are you?" "Mom i am here and Queen too for some reason". "Have you seen your brother and father?" "Nope". "Are you ok?" "Yes just a few scratches ". "But what about you?" "Just my leg my scar ripped open again getting pretty used to it." "Well we should still find a doctor". "Relax Mom I told you it's nothing, besides there are people way worse of than we are". "We should go and look for Luke and dad though". "What about Queen you know how Luke adores her". "I think I got it covered". "Hey kid what's your name"? "Walt". "Walt would you mind watching our cat for a few hours"? "Sure". "Uhm does she like dogs"? "Not sure she has never met one". "Well I hope she likes Vincent". "He's a Labrador but I haven't found him". "I am sure you will find him kiddo". "You see mom the cat sitter is right there". "So you are sure about your leg"? "Yes mom just as sure now as I was five minutes ago".

***

"Stop. Her head is not tilted far back enough. You are blowing air into her stomach". " You sure"? "That's exactly what I was doing. I am a lifeguard. I am licensed". " Yeah well you should seriously need to think about giving that license back". "Maybe we should do one of those hole things. You know, stick the pen in the throat?" "Yeah, good idea, you go get me a pen.". "C'mon, c'mon.". "Big deep breaths, take breaths." "Move, move, move! Get her up! Get her out of there!". "You okay?". "You... Stay with her.". "Dude, I'm not going anywhere.". "I didn't know which one would work best.". "They're all good. Thanks.". "Excuse me. Did you ever use a needle?". "What?". "Did you ever: patch a pair of jeans?". "I, um, I made the drapes in my sisters apartment.". "That's fantastic. Listen, do you have a second. I could use a little help here.". "Help with what?". "Look, I'd do it myself, I'm a doctor, but I just can't reach it.". "You want me to sew that up?". "It's just like the drapes, same thing.". "No, with the drapes I used a sewing machine oh and they weren't covered in blood". "No, you can do this. I'm telling you. If you wouldn't mind.". "Of course I will, but tell me if it hurts I am not a nurse". "Thank you; It's for your hands. Save me some for the, for the wound". "Any color preference?". "Standard black."." C'mon.". "Hey you, two what are your names"? "Me? Charlie.". "I am Peter". "Charlie, Peter. We need help with the fire. No one will see it if it isn't big.". "Okay, I'm on it. What's your name?". "Sayid.". "Sayid. I'm on it, Sayid.". "I might throw up on you, or faint". "You're doing fine."" You don't seem afraid at all. I don't understand that."" Well, fear's sort of an odd thing. When I was in residency my first solo procedure was a spinal surgery on a 16 year old kid, a girl. And at the end, after 13 hours, I was closing her up and I, I accidentally ripped her dural sac, shredded the base of the spine where all the nerves come together, membrane as thin as tissue. And so it ripped open and the nerves just spilled out of her like angel hair pasta, spinal fluid flowing out of her and I: and the terror was just so crazy. So real. And I knew I had to deal with it. (He's crying). So I just made a choice. I'd let the fear in, let it take over; let it do its thing, but only for 5 seconds, that's all I was going to give it. So I started to count, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Then it was gone. I went back to work, sewed her up and she was fine."" If that had been me, I think I would have run for the door."" No, I don't think that's true. You're not running now."" You think they would have come by now."" Huh? Who?"" Anyone."" As if I'm going to start eating chocolate."" Shannon, we may be here for awhile."" The plane had a black box, idiot. They know exactly where they are, they're coming. I'll eat on the rescue boat"" Hungry?" Yeah, thanks."" Anymore, you know, baby stuff?" No. I'm okay." Well, hang in there." Yeah, you too." You sure you're warm enough?" You must not leave my sight. You must follow me wherever I go. Do you understand? Sun nods. Don't worry about the others. We need to stay together"" Do you think he's going to live?"" Do you know him?" He was sitting in front of me with a pretty brunette girl next to him"" We must have been at about 40,000 feet when it happened. Hit an air pocket. Dropped, maybe, 200 feet. The turbulence was: I blacked out."" I didn't. I saw the whole thing. I knew that the tail was gone, but I couldn't bring myself to look back. And then the, the front of the plane broke off."" Well, it's not here on the beach. Neither is the tail. We need to figure out which way we came in."" Why?"" Because there's a chance we could find the cockpit. If it's intact, we might be able to find a transceiver. We might be able to send out a signal, help the rescue party find us."" How do you know all that?"" Took a couple flying lessons: wasn't for me."" I saw some smoke, just through the valley. If you're thinking about going for the cockpit, I'm going with you."" I don't know your name." I'm Jenny"" Jack." What was that?"" That was weird, right?"" Was that Vincent?"" It's not Vincent.""Miauw""Calm down Queen" Look at her Mom she is terrified" Well that goes for both of us"" Did anybody see that?"" Yeah."" Boone!?"" Terrific."

[Flashback Jack plane]

"So, how's the drink?"" It's good."" That wasn't a very strong reaction."" Well, it's not a very strong drink."" Shhh. Just don't tell anyone."" This of course breaks some critical FAA regulations."" Excuse me."" Guess he really had to go."" Sir, excuse me"" Ladies and gentleman, the pilot has put on the fasten seatbelt signs. Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts."" It's normal."" Oh, I know. I've just never been a very good flyer. My husband keeps reminding me that planes want to be in the air."" Well, he sounds like a very smart man"" I'll be sure and tell him that when he gets back from the bathroom"

***

"It didn't sound like an animal, not exactly."" That sound that it made, I keep thinking that there was something really familiar about it."" Really? Where are you from?"" The Bronx."" Might be monkeys. It's monkeys." Technically, you know, we don't even know if we're on... (an island?)""Yes we do I mean sea as far as you can see a beach and a tropical jungle screams island to me"" You ready?" Jenny you showed me where the smoke was. I can get there myself."" I'm coming."" Well, you're going to need better shoes."" Whatever it was, it wasn't natural."" Does anyone have any sun block?"" Yeah, I do."" Oh, so, I was just looking inside the fuselage, it's pretty grim in there. Do you think we should do something about the b-o-d-y-s?"" What are you spelling, man? Bodies?""

B-o-d-i-e-s."" Sounds like a good idea."" No, they'll deal with it when they get here."" We're going to go out and look for the cockpit, see if we can find a transceiver to send a distress signal to help the rescue team. You're going to need to keep an eye on the wounded. If the guy in the suit wakes up, try to keep him calm, but don't let him remove that piece of shrapnel, you understand?"" Yeah, got it. What about the guy with the leg, the tourniquet?"" I stopped the bleeding. I took it off last night. He should be alright."" Yeah, cool. Good job."" I'll come with you. I want to help."" I don't need any more help."" No, it's cool, I don't really feel like standing still, so. [Jack nods]. Excellent."" Can I ask you something?"" Me? I'd be thrilled. I've been waiting."" Have we ever met anywhere?"" No, that would be unlikely. I look familiar, though, right?"" Yeah."" Can't quite place it?"" No, I can't."" Yeah, I think I know"" You do?"" You all everybody/You all everybody. You've never heard that song?"" I've heard it. I just don't know what the hell –""That's us. Driveshaft. Look, the ring -- second tour of Finland. You've never heard of Driveshaft?"" The band?"" Yeah, the band."" You were in Driveshaft?"" I am in Driveshaft. I play bass."" Serious?"" Yeah, Charlie. Track 3, you know, I do backing vocals."" My friend Beth would freak. She loved you guys."" Give me Beth's number, I'll call her: I'd love to."" Hey –""Have you ever heard of Driveshaft?"" You all everybody..."" We've got to keep moving."" You were good."" We are good -- back together -- in the middle of a comeback."" Hey guys, is this normal? Day turning into night, you know? End of the world type weather. Is this -- guys?"" There it is again."" Oh my god."" Well, let's do this."" Let's get this trans..."" Transceiver."" Transceiver thing and get out, then."" You okay?"" Yeah."" I'm fine. Charlie's fine, by the way. I'm okay."" Hey, you don't have to come up here."" No, I'm good."" So, what does a transceiver look like?"" Complicated walkie-talkie."" Hey, can you hear me? I need that water. Here you go, take it."" How many survived?"" At least 48. Does anything feel broken?"" No. My head's a little dizzy, that's all."" It's probably a concussion."" How long has it been?"" 16 hours."" 16 hours? Has anybody come?"" Not yet."" 6 hours in. Our radio went out, no one could see us. We turned back to land in Fiji, by the time we hit turbulence we were 1000 miles off course. They're looking for us in the wrong place."" Do you have a transceiver?"" Good, that's what we were hoping. Look, you shouldn't try to move"" No, no. I'm okay. It's okay. Transceiver's right there. It's right there."" Where's Charlie?"" It's not working."" Charlie?"" What were you doing in the bathroom?"" What?"" What the hell was that?" Jenny" It's right outside."" What, what's right outside?"" Shhhh."" What the hell just happened?"" Jack, c'mon."" Just leave it."" J-j-Jack. 1-2-3-4-5."" Where the hell's Jack?"" I don't know."" You see him?"" Yeah, he pulled me up."" Where is he?"" I don't know."" How can you not know?"" We got separated. Look, I fell down. He came back for me, that thing was..."" Did you see it?"" No, no, it was right there. We were dead, it was right there. I was, and then Jack came back and he pulled me up. I don't where he is"" We have to go back for him."" Go back. There? Jenny, there's a certain gargantuan quality about this thing. Then don't come."Jenny"" I heard you shout. I heard you shout, Jack. I'm Charlie by the way"" What is that?"" What is...?"" It's the pilot."" Did you see it?"" No. It was right behind me, but I dove into the bushes."" Guys, how does something like that happen?"" Anything?"" You keep asking me if there's anything."" Pardon me for sounding desperate, but before the pilot was ripped from the cockpit, he did say that no one was going to find us unless we get that transceiver working. So, is there anything?"" No."" Okay."" What were you doing in the bathroom?"" I thought you could tell. I was getting sick. Puking. My one tangible contribution to the trek."" No, I'm glad you came, Charlie."" Every trek needs a coward"" You're not a coward.""

FLASHBACK Charlie

Are you alright, sir." I'm good. Thanks."" Can I get you a water?"" I'm fine. Thank you. Please."" Alright."" Sir, are you alright?"" Just a minute."" I'm going to have to ask that you open the door, please."" Open the door now, sir."

" Hey, we're going through some clothes, sorting them. I see you found your bag. C'mon, you want to give us a hand?" Not really. You're wasting your time, they're coming."" Is that your boyfriend, he's cute. ""You are Rebecca right"? "Yep""Well that was my brother Boone God's friggin' gift to humanity."" I used to have a stomach"" You know what it is?"" Not yet. I haven't felt the baby move since yesterday."" Excuse me. Hey, have you seen my boy?" Sorry. Walt! Walt!"" Vincent! Vincent! Come here boy."" Hey, what did I tell you, after everything's that's happened?"" I thought that maybe Vincent would be around."" I told you to stay on the beach."" This is so close to the beach I thought that this would be okay."" Don't do that. You listen to me. I mean what I say. Do you understand?"" What is this?"" I just found them."" Come here."

"Hey guys, c'mon."" Hey, break it up. Break it up."" Tell everyone what you told me. Tell them that I crashed the plane. Go on, tell them –""The shoe fits, buddy."" What is going on?"" My kid found these in the jungle."" This guy was sitting in the back row of business class the whole flight, never got up. Hands folded underneath a blanket. And for some reason, just pointing this out, the guy I saw next to him didn't make it."" Thank you so much for observing my behavior."" You don't think I saw them pull you out of line before we boarded"" Bring it." Stop."" Jack found the transceiver but it's not working. Can anybody help?"" Yes. I might be able to."" Oh great, let's trust this guy."" Hey, we're all in this together, man. Let's treat each other with a little respect."" Shut up, lardo""Don't be so rude""I will say whatever I want chica"" Hey, give it a break."" Whatever you say, doc. You're the hero."" You guys found the cockpit? Any survivors?"" No."" It's dual-band military spec. Chances are the battery is good, but the radio is dead."" Can you fix it?"" I need some time."" Doctor, the man with the shrapnel, I think you should take a look at him."" Chain-smoking jackass."" Some people have problems"" Some people have problems? Us. Him. You're okay. I like you."" You're okay, too."" Hurley"" Sayid."" How do you know how to do all that?"" I was a military communications officer."" Oh yeah? You ever see battle?"" I fought in the Gulf War."" No way. I have a buddy who fought over there. He was in the 104th Airborne. What were you, Air force, Army?"" The Republican Guard."" Is it working?"" Seems to be, except we're not picking up a signal."" Why are you trying to pick up a signal, aren't we trying to send one?"" Yes, but what you want to see here is little bars. Bars would show the radio's getting reception."" We need the bars?"" We could broadcast blind, hope that someone, maybe a ship somewhere picks up our distress call. But that would be a waste of the battery. It might not last for long. There is one thing we could try."" What?"" Seeing if we could get a signal from high ground."" How high?"" How is he? Can you do anything?"" Pull out the shrapnel."" But you said yesterday that..."" I know, but that was yesterday. I was hoping he'd be at a hospital by now. If I leave him like this he'll be dead within a day. If I open him up, and I can control the bleeding, and if he doesn't go into sepsis, and if I can find some antibiotics, he might be alright."" I'm going on a hike."" Sorry?"" Sayid fixed the transceiver but we can't use it. Not from here."" Jenny, wait a minute." You said that we have to send out a signal."" Look, you saw what that thing did to the pilot."" Yeah, I did. What makes you think we're any safer here than we are in the jungle?"" Wait for me, I don't know how long..."" Sayid said the batteries won't last."" Alright, if you see or hear anything -- anything -- run.""

"We see Sun and Jin at the beach. Jin is cutting up the urchin. Sun reaches for a piece and he slaps her hand. He takes off with a tray of it. She looks disgusted and undoes her top button."" What's that? What? Eat that? Dude, dude, I'm starving, but I'm nowhere near that hungry. No. No thank you. No way, no."" The comic's in Spanish. Do you read Spanish?"" No. I found it."" Tell you what, when we get home I'll get you another dog."" Hey, need your help."" Okay."" I need you to help go through the luggage. I need any kind of prescription medications you can find, especially things ending in -myacin and -cillin, those are antibiotics."" What's this for?"" What are you doing?"" I think I was mean to him."" What?"" To that guy from the gate, he wouldn't let us have our seats in first class. He saved our lives."" C'mon Shannon. We're trying to clear some of the wreckage. You should come and help out. You're just being worthless over here."" I'm being what?"" What do you want me to say? You're sitting on your ass staring at bodies"" I've just been through a trauma here, okay?"" We've all been through a trauma. The only difference is, is that since the crash you've actually given yourself a pedicure."" You know what? It is so easy to make fun of me. You're good at it. I get it."" I wish I didn't have to waste my time making fun of you. I wish I didn't have a reason. And yeah, it is easy, Shannon"" Screw you, you don't have the slightest idea of what I am thinking."" I have more of an idea than you think I do."" No, you don't."" Okay, Shannon. Then what are you thinking?""

**Shannon sees that Jennifer and Sayid are about to leave for their hike**

"I'm going with them, on the hike."" Yeah?"" Yep. I'm going."" No you're not. Shannon. Shannon!"" I'd like to come with you"" She's not going -- this is what she does."" The hell I'm not:. You don't know what the hell I do."" She makes really bad decisions that upset her family, which at the moment is me."" Shut up, and stop trying to be charming. I'm coming with you."" I don't know if that's such a good idea."" What are you 2 years older than me, please. You're going, aren't you?"" Yeah, are you?"" Yep."" Yeah, I'm definitely going."" Look, everybody can come, but we're leaving now."" You couldn't tell from that, but she's actually really nice." "Can I join too?" Sure and you are?" Kate I am Jennifer I go by Jenny though"" You decided to join us." I'm a complex guy, sweetheart."" What are you looking for?"" Some sort of blade. How's your son?"" Walt? Yeah, I think he'll be alright.,but that woman Mary Alice she's still looking for her son and husband. ""How old is he?" 9 -- 10. 10. Walt's more worried about his dog than anything. The dog was on the plane, so -- kids, you know."" Is it a Lab?"" Yeah."" Yeah? I saw him yesterday in the jungle, he knocked Cami over but he looked good""Where did you see him?"" Over there. A couple hundred yards in or so"" What is it, like checkers?"" Not really, it's a better game than checkers. You play checkers with your Pop?"" No, I live in Australia with my mom."" You've got no accent."" Yeah, I know. We move a lot. She got sick. She died a couple of weeks ago."" You're having a bad month"" I guess."" Backgammon's the oldest game in the world. Archeologists found sets when they excavated the ancient ruins of Mesopotamia -- 5,000 years old. That's older than Jesus Christ."" Did they have dice and stuff?"" But their dice weren't made of plastic. Their dice were made of bones."" Cool."" Two players. Two sides. One is light, one is dark. Walt, do you want to know a secret?""

"Claire is writing in her diary when Jin offers her some urchin"" No, no thank you. That's okay. Okay, thanks."" Oh, I just felt it. Come here, feel this.. Please. Do you feel that; it's a kick. There, right there, there's a foot. Hey, he's moving around. He. He. I guess I think you're a he."

**Meanwhile in the jungle**

"Okay, wide open space. You should check the radio, see if we're good."" We're not going to have any reception here."" Just try it."" I don't want to waste the batteries."" I'm not asking you to keep it on all day."" We're still blocked by the mountain."" Just check the damn radio."" If I just check we might not have any juice left when we get to..."shortly after that they heard a loud growling noise"" Oh my god." What the hell is that?"" Something's coming."" It's coming towards us I think."" C'mon, let's move."" I shouldn't have come on this hike!"" Sawyer."" Let him go."" That's a big bear."" Think that's what killed the pilot?"" No that's a tiny, teeny version compared to that."" Guys, this isn't just a bear. It's a polar bear."

"Sure he's out?"" He's out."" How do you know he won't wake up when you yank that thing out?"" I don't."" Hey, guy, are you awake? Hey, there's a rescue plane, we're saved. Yay! Yeah, he's out. So what's..."" Look, it's unlikely he'll regain consciousness but the pain might bring him around. And if it does I need you to hold him down"" I'm not so good around blood."" Then don't look."" Yeah, but I'm not so good around blood."" Just do the best you can, okay? Don't look."" Okay"" Oh. No. Dude."" Hand me those strips."" Dude."" Just hand me the strips I need to get this bleeding stopped."" I don't think I can. Oh, what, what, what's going on?"" Just hand me the strips, give them to me. . Hurley, don't even think about it. Hey! Damn it!"

"That can't be a polar bear."" It's a polar bear."" Yeah, but polar bears don't usually live in a jungle."" Spot on." Polar bears don't live near this far south."" This one does."" Did. It did."" Where did that come from?"" Probably bear village. How the hell would I know?"" Not the bear, the gun."" I got if off one of the bodies."" One of the bodies?"" Yeah, one of the bodies."" People don't carry guns on planes."" They do if they're a U.S. Marshal, sweet cheeks. There was one on the plane."" How do you know that?"" I saw a guy lying there with an ankle holster so I took the gun. I thought it might come in handy. Guess what? I just shot a bear."" So why do you think he's a Marshal?"" Because he had a clip-on badge. I took that too, thought it was cool."" I know who you are. You're the prisoner"" I'm the what?"" You found a gun on a U.S. Marshal? Yes, I believe you did. You knew who he was because you were the one he was bringing back to the States. Those handcuffs were on you. That's how you knew there was a gun."" Piss off."" That's who you are you son-of-a-bitch."" You're as suspicious of me as I am of you."" But you are the prisoner."" Fine, I'm the criminal. You're the terrorist. We can all play a part. Who do you want to be?"" Does anybody know how to use a gun?"" I think you just pull the trigger."" Don't use the gun."" I want to take it apart."" Oh."" There's a button on the grip. Push that, it will eject the magazine. There's still a round in the chamber, hold the grip, pull the top part of the gun."

**Kate gives the magazine to Sayid and the gun to Sawyer**

"I know your type."" I'm not so sure." Yeah, I've been with girls like you."" Not girls exactly like me."

FLASHBACK Kate

"Can I get you a refill?"" No. I'm fine with this. Thank you."" You sir, can I get you anything? Cocktail? Soda?"" Just coffee sweetheart, black."" Coffee, sure."" You look worried. I'd be worried, too, if I was you. But you've got to stay positive, kiddo. You know, there's always that off chance that they'll believe your story. I know I sure did."" I don't care what you believe."" Oh, I know that's true. That has always been true. You sure you don't want some more juice?"" Yeah, I'm sure."" I have one favor to ask."" Really? This ought to be good.""But before Kate could reply he got hit in the head by a metal case"

"We should keep moving"

"Where is she?"" Who?"" Oh, now's a good time to check the radio. Not before, but now" "We're up higher"" Yes, we are."" Hey, we've got a bar. Mayday, mayday. [""What is that?"" Feedback."" Feedback from what? What would do that?"" I don't know."" I'll tell you what would do that. This guy not fixing the radio. This thing doesn't even work."" No, no, no, no, no. It's not broken. We can't transmit because something else is already transmitting."" Transmitting from where?"" What?"" Somewhere close. The signal's strong."" Somewhere close, you mean on the island, that's great"" Maybe it's other survivors?"" From our plane, how would they even:"" What kind of transmission is it?"" It could be a SAT phone, maybe a radio signal..."" Can we listen to it?"" Let me get the frequency first, hold on."" There's no transmission."" Shut up."" The rescue party, it has to be. It's French, the French are coming. I've never been so happy to hear the French."" I never took French, what is she saying?"" Does anyone speak French?"" She does."" No, I don't. What?"" What the hell are you talking about? You spent a year in Paris."" Drinking, not studying."" Iteration 7294531."" Okay, what's that?"" Oh, no, no, no, no."" No, no, no, what?"" The batteries are dying"" How much time do we have?"" Not much."" I've heard you speak French. Listen to this. Listen to it."" I can't."" You speak French, or not? Because that would be nice."" That voice is weird. What is that?"" C'mon:"" It's repeating."" She's right."" What?"" It's a loop. Iteration, it's repeating the same message. The counter -- the next number will end 533."" Iteration: 17294533."" Does anyone know what the hell he's talking about?"" It's a running count of the number of times the message has repeated. It's roughly 30 seconds long so, how long...? ""Don't forget to carry the 1, chief"" She's saying, she's saying: "Please help me, please come get me."" Or, she's not. You don't even speak French."" Let her listen."" Shut up man."" The battery. The battery."" I'm alone now, on the island alone. Please someone come. The others, they're, they're dead. It killed them. It killed them all."" That was good."" 16 years."" What?"" 16 years and 5 months, that's the count."" What the hell are you talking about?"" The iterations. It's a distress call, a plea for help, a mayday. If the count is right it's been playing over and over for 16 years."" Someone else was stranded here?"" Maybe they came for them?"" If someone came why is it still playing?"" Guys, where are we?"


End file.
